emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3754 (30th May 2004)
Plot Sadie is dismayed to find a very happy Charity and Tom tucking into a champagne breakfast. At lunch in The Woolpack, Sadie can’t resist having a vicious snipe at Charity the moment Tom goes to the bar and tells her that Tom normally goes for women who have more class. Sadie's nose is put out of joint once more when she has to put up with Jimmy and Charity sharing a joke for once. After the dinner party debacle Charity now seems to have the upper hand in her war with Sadie. Zoe’s ex Emma turns up out of the blue with her new girlfriend and proceeds to ask Zoe some awkward questions about the exact nature of the relationship she has with Scott. When Emma and decide to go out for the evening Zoe asks Scott whether he would mind looking after the children. Scott tells her can’t because he has a date. Scott quickly whisks Chloe back to his flat and when Zoe hears the back door close she goes after Scott and hides behind a wall and watches jealously as Scott takes Chloe into his flat. Lisa is still trying to discover Zak’s whereabouts and Sam is doing his best to remain tight lipped until he's put on the spot and comes out with a tale of Zak having gone to take part in a bare knuckle boxing bout, except the boxing will not be bare knuckle as Zak will be wearing oven gloves. Surprisingly Lisa finds the story plausible and Sam is off the hook for the time being. When Viv refuses to serve her in both the shop and the cafe and brands her a home wrecker, Katie is left feeling depressed and confides in Chas, who tells her to take no notice of the village gossip. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Carl King - Tom Lister Guest cast *Olivia - Deborah Cornelius *Thomas King - Jack Ferguson (uncredited) *Anya King - Ceryen Dean (uncredited) Locations *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and driveway *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, hallway and grounds *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Emma Nightingale since 28th May 1996. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,318,000 viewers (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2004 episodes